There Is Nothing More That I Want Than You
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: It started with kakashi asking for help, when it really was an ambush. But what will happen in the end. Will this little 'ambush' get Sasuke and Sakura together? sasusaku lemon aka The Nasty! OCCness


**Summary: It started with kakashi asking for help, when it really was an ambush. But what will happen in the end.oneshot sasusaku lemon aka The Nasty! **

**Disclaimer:** I DONT own **Naruto**.

**side note**-- this just sort of came to me when i was in the brilliance of finishing my homework, and the light bulb lit on top my head and i said 'i better write this shit fast!' so i quickly went to word and typed it right up. my finger were itching to write it! sheesh i got an addiction! specially since i have to study for my high school exit exam instead. well enjoy.

---- **WARNING**-- **BETTER LEAVE IF NOT METURE FOR THIS TYPE OF THING. OTHER WISE DONT SAY I DIDNT WARN YOU OF THE NATY IN THE STORY.**

**

* * *

**

There Is Nothing More That I Want Than You

* * *

He encounter the uchiha as he exited his home, where he has been hiding for the past two months. He kept an Eye on him, but now he needed a favor. He neared him, un-happines showed in his one visible eye. He then spoke something so dramatic, as he put his plan into motion.

"You have to help me Sasuke!"

"Wha– "

"I promise I will make everything all better, you will be back in konoha. No penalties"

"No, I don't have nothing left to offer this world"

"Yes, you do. Your last good dead is to help me get anko-chan back"

"Kakashi, your pathetic"

"Please! I beg you"

"No"

"I'll tell all were you are! Where you've been this last month"

"I been in konoha, Kakashi, there is nothing wrong with that"

"Taking the identity of another is!"

"Is hard to go back, when it feels like you not only despise yourself but others do to"

"I don't, I thought you lots of things. Cause I believe there is good in you"

"Im not evil"

"But your insensitive"

"Whatever"

"Come on, for a friend, your father figure"

"No"

"Come on, come on, come on"

"What's love, kakashi"

"Huh? Wha– "

"I asked you, what is love"

"Well, love, to tell you the truth there is no way to describe it. It's just a feeling you have for this other person, you will cherish and lavish"

– sigh–

"So"

"Fine"

"Let's go then"

Drags the poor Uchiha with his to the kareoke bar where 'S_akura's birthday party is being thrown_' Everyone is there. One thing he forget to tell him was that, he. Uchiha Sasuke. Is Haruno Sakura's birthday present.

"You want me to do what!"

"Hide under this cloak . You'll sing his" hands him paper " then she'll think it's me. Shell forgive me and we will be together again."

"Your insane. We don't sound the same"

"Come on."

"Fine, im just saying– "

"Fuck what your saying! Just sing."

Glare

"What! Got a problem! Uchiha"

Glare, plus Sharigan Activate

"Ok ok! AAAAAAAAAH"

Kanto justsued kakashi's ass!

Satisfied smirk

Kakashi bandaging his wounds.

"Still my little sasuke" kakshi said with glee in his eye.

Satisfaction is gone "shut the fuck up! Im not little"

"No profanity sasuke"

"You can't tell me what to do"

"I beg to differ"

"That place is crowded!"

"No worries. There's a back door. Good thing cause I know your shy"

"Im not shy, just if they see me there could be problem.."

"Yes, yes, and you don't want problems today because it's sakura's birthday. Oh how you want it to be so perfect cause you love her"

"Do not!"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do not" said another voice.

"Do to!" his eyes widen with a blush...? on his face, kakashi grins under his mask.

"Haha! You admitted you love her!" came the loud voice from behind. No other than naruto.

"Dobe!"

Blushed more!

"Teme!" said dramatically as tears begin to spill and he crushes sasuke in a tight hug.

"Don't touch me dobe" sasuke says trying to pry him off.

"Your finally back"

Sniffs, and lets go.

Uchiha Glaring.

"No need to be mad teme! Today is a happy day"

"Why aren't you trying to kick my ass"

"Cause that ass belongs to— mmm" kakashi puts his hand over his mouth.

"Now, sasuke. Lets proceed."

Sasuke is far off and then kakashi and naruto have a private talk.

"So, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Sakura-chan will be so surprised."

"I think all will be."

"Ok, we attack him at ...one"

"Two"

"Three!"

Sasuke's eyes widen as he is pounced by naruto and kakashi.

Struggles.

Punches

"Ouch teme!"

Wrap a red gag around his mouth

Some how sasuke manages to tie narutos hands.

"Kakashi help!"

Kakashi handcuffs sasuke's hands.

Sasuke struggles to get free.

Naruto hits him

Sasuke activates his sharigan

He is forced into a huge box

He is put in a sitting position with both his legs are with handcuffed as well.

"Mmmmm! Mm!"

"Shut up teme!"

"And this time don't make sakura cry!"

"MmWhham"(what) A confused look in the uchiha's Face.

"Be Good" both said grinning as they closed the lid to the box. Then put a blue bow around the fancy pink box.

"Mhemmm"

Sasuke was locked in the box as the jutsu enhanced box jumps, bounces, tumbles and turns for a good six hours, sasuke is finally not worn out more like realized no matter what he does he is stuck there. Plus air is not a luxury in there, he is running out of it so he better stay calm and save his last bits of air. He is there solitude and cant here nothing.

"Great party sakura-chan" said ino as she gave her friend her present. Lets see it was seven when they captured sasuke. And now its one in the afternoon.

"Sakura-san, I hope you like my present!" announced lee. Naruto snickered. He turned to the huge hidden box, it wasn't jumping anymore. '_Must be tired'_ he thought.

"Thanks lee" she said as she took out the present and set it in the place next to the others. "Is that it?" she asked.

"NO!" said kakashi and naruto excitedly.

" I think your going to love our present!" said naruto as he brought out the human sized box out and they all gasped. All the girls dropped their jaws, and the guys cocked eyebrows.

"What is it?" asked tenten.

"Well, if sakura opens it you'll all know."

Inside the box sasuke managed to remove the gag around his mouth as he felt the box move. His eyes were now droopy and his breathing hard. Why couldn't he hear.

"Na-naruto-kun!" hinata hissed all of a sudden. "You didn't!" she said.

"Um, hinata-chan, calm down. It's alright"

"Arent you going to open it, sakura-chan?" asked ino.

"Yeah!" said sakura with a big smile. For some reason, she could not tell but her heart was beating fast.

"Here goes" she said as she pulled the blue ribbon to loosen up the lid and then pulled the lids open. Sasuke immediately popped his head out in search for much needed air for his ,lungs. He coughed. Everyone's eyes widen and gasped is disbelief.

"Dobe! Kakashi! Prepare to die!" hissed the young uchiha. Naruto and kakashi ran for their lives but sasuke stayed in the box, he was weak. his whole body felt limp and heavy.

"Sa-sasuke-kun!" sakura managed to say through her surprise. Sasuke slowly turned to her his eyes lids heavy and his head bobbing a bit.

"Sakura" he said in like a whisper before going unconscious.

"Oh my god" said ino "I can't believe they gave you what you wanted the most for your birthday!" the guys carried the uchiha to sakura's couch as they noticed he was not that heavy.

"I Say you keep him! Then _torture_ him for leaving" said tenten evilly. And using the word torture in a different connotation.

"Tenten!" said hinata, then she giggled. "Your so bad"

Neji rolled his eyes.

Sure all of them are seventeen, horny and all but come on!

"I might just take your advice tenten" said sakura slyly.

"Sakura!" inos said

"What"

"Tell me how it goes" she said with a grin and giggle.

The guys all sighed.

"Bye sakura"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Don't forget to tell us how you _tortured_ sasuke!"

And all her friends left leaving her there with her well, birthday present, she knows not legally. But still he's here and she couldn't help but squeal.

Sasuke awoke only to have his onyx eyes meet with emerald ones.

"Well your finally awake" came her feminine voice. He blinked a couple of times.

"What happened"

"I guess depraving you of air leaves to memory loss huh sasuke"

"Oh! Yeah, remind me to kill those two" he looked around as he sat down properly on the couch "wait were am I?"

"Your at my house, tea"

"Thanks"

She stares at him intently.

He stares back with more intensity.

"Look sakura, im sorry about hurting you and all but I never meant to hurt yo– "

"It's all right, I forgive you"

His eyes widen a bit before going to normal.

"Bu– "

"I know, it seem so easy, but all I want is for you to be happy"

"Why sakura"

"Huh?, what do you mean why. You deserve to be happy"

"No! I don't. You do"

"If I do, you do to"

"Sakura I hurt you"

"Don't live in the past sasuke-kun! Move on."

"Still"

"Sasuke, I know you feel that leaving was going to help you forget the past and all. You wanted revenge. I wanted you, but I learn that by supporting you and being there for you will be best for now."

"Sakura"

"What?"

"Thank you"

"Just remember this sasuke-kun, you gotta take the good with the bad, smile with the sad, love what you got" she said with a smile. Sasuke nodded as he finished his tea.

"So, it's my birthday. Did you get me something" he cocked an eyebrow.

"No. Naruto and kakashi locked me in a box for almost a whole day, what for anyways."

Sakura giggled.

Sasuke stares at her.

"What"

"Ok, I'll tell you. They put you in that box so you can be my birthday present"

Crosses arms as he closes eyes and annoyed look in his face.

" What you don't like being my birthday present"

"Is not that! Sorry"

"No, your not"

"Huh"

"Your not sorry sasuke-kun"

Awkward silence.

"Fine!" sakura broke down "I'll come out and ask it, do you like me yes or no! I need an answer now!" she said demanding it as she came closer to him her nose almost touching his.

"No" her face dropped she was about to retrieve herself when.

"I love you" her eyes widen as she looked deep into his intense deep eyes.

One..

Two...

Three...

"AAAAAAH YEAAAAAAAAA!" she squealed and jumped in triumph scaring sasuke. She turned to him with an evil smile on her face. Looking at him like.. Like something... like a candy bar. "I love you too!" she said as she came near him again.

She straddled him all of a sudden. She was so close, and damn it felt good.

"So will you go out with me?" she asked sweetly at him.

"Yeah" he said.

Soon their eyes locked together as they both crushed their lips together. Soon his tongue liked her bottom lip and she let him in as she un-straddled him an she laid in the couch as he was now at the top of her. He broke the kiss, she whimpered in disappointment.

"Sakura..." he whispered huskily into her ear. She blushed and her heart raced as she felt his warm breath on the side of her face. "I love you"

"Sasuke-kun..." she said softly at all the joy she was feeling. Her breathing heavy and she felt hot. "I love you too" she finished off as he leaned all the way down finally sealing her lips with his In another passionate lip lock.

They were both enjoying themselves kissing even more passionately with such vigor and hunger. She wanted more, he did too but he wasn't sure if he should, afraid that he will take it to far. He felt her arms snake around his neck deepening the kiss, as she kissed him more viciously and then ran her fingers through his unruly spiky soft hair as if telling him she wants more.

He then licked her bottom lip asking for entrance into her mouth once more, which she quickly gave. His tongue went in intensifying their kiss and he could hear her moan out in pleasure as his tongue explored her, the inside of her mouth liking every inch of her mouth tasting all of her. Her arms around his neck tightened and her fingers ran through his hair more passionately and amorously.

They parted and this time she entered her tongue into his mouth, tasting him. She liked– loved it a lot. The taste of her sasuke-kun.

Inner sakura was cheering, this could be it they can finally do the _nasty, consummate?._ While all outer sakura could do was enjoy the adrenaline and pleasure her man is bringing her.

They would only part for the lack of air as their tongues began to battle each other for dominance. They were caught up in the kiss as sakura then brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, and he began to caress her long soft shapely creamy legs. Sasuke was so lost within her intoxicating scent and her feel, that he had then become to aware of what was going on. He pulled away from their heated kiss and looked down at her eyes, that seem to shimmer with lust, love, and trust for him. Her face was flushed and to him, he was enjoying the view of her, on how beautiful she looked.

He was breathing hard, she was breathing hard. He saw her smile and then felt her arms tightened more around his neck pulling him in to kiss her once more. He kissed her, but disappointingly to her he pulled away again, but before the kiss could turn passionate.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly and breathlessly as she softly traced her fingers throughout his face and lightly massaged his temples, she felt him relax a great deal. He sighed before answering her.

"Is this going to lead to something?" he asked also breathlessly to her. She was taken aback by his reply. She really didn't get him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He knew she was confused and he also knew it was nothing bad it was natural, specially when he is hers and she is his now. And both have known each other for a long time. But they have not dated.

"Sex" he stated flatly while she blushed even more madly than before, though for some reason she, with him, she was comfortable about the concept of sex. As if she had not thought about it herself and with him, it was as if it was the most right naturalist thing to do with him.

"So? What about it" she asked-er-stated, sasuke blushed himself even more than when he was kissing her. He began to caress her legs tenderly as she shivered in delight at his touch.

"What about it? He asked almost as if it was a big deal "are you sure we are ready to do such an act?" he asked her, he closed his eyes with a sigh. "I think we should date before actually doing this."

"But you do love me, right"

"With all my heart"

She smile

"Then?"

"Sakura, if you get how much I love you, by how fast I want to tare off your clothes. I'd be happy to oblige you. But I want to know were we're going. I don't just want to take your innocence so fast".

"Ok, then" She agreed.

She was disappointed, but at least he is her boyfriend.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A Year and A Half Later------------------------------------------

* * *

He was at on one knee, she was staring surprised. 

"Sakura, will you marry me"

A smile appeared on her face.

"YES!" she said and quickly engulfed him in a tight hug. "Yes, I'll marry you!" she kept saying.

He slipped the ring on her finger and they engaged themselves in a long passionate kiss. Then all of a sudden their friends that were hiding popped out cheering. But then sweat dropped when the couple did not pull away from the intense passionate kiss. The two soon to be married were so engrossed in each other, they paid no heed to the once around them.

"Hey teme! Sakura-chan!"

"BRAKE IT OFF!"

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Six Months Later----------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Do you take this woman to be your wife in sick ness in the good in the bad, for richer or poorer always stay by her side" 

"I do"

"Do you take this man to be your husband, care for him in sickness and in health, sick or for poorer, always by his side."

"I do"

"You may kiss the bride."

With that said both kissed each other in a passionate kiss as their friends cheered. Fan girls and boys cried.

This was a special day.

Later that day...

All alone in the same room together...

He had carried her bridal style and was now placing her on the bed.

Giggle.

Chuckle.

She pulled his head down as her arms went around his neck and kissed him again.

"Do me sasuke-kun..." she said seductively., she tightened her hold on him. Is only his warmth she craves, his kisses she longs for, his voice that makes her smile, his whole being that makes her feel complete and her heart beat fast, and even now his touch and gestures make her blush, make her feel intense feelings for him. "Right now" she said as she began to run her fingers throughout his hair. Did I mention his eyes, hair, and scent drive her even more crazy for him.

He smirked at her words "nasty girl..." he whispered teasingly with his husky voice into her ear. She blushed more and smile. She whimpered and moan when she felt him nip at her earlobe and he began to play with her short pink hair. She tried pulling her husband in for another kiss, but he seemed to be playing with her.

"Sasuke-kun..." she moaned out that he felt his manhood respond to it, he didn't know how she aroused him easily, how she brought out so many foreign emotions to him. "I want more." he felt excited at her words. He wanted more too. He pulled himself up and supported himself with his hands as he was kneeling with her right underneath him.

"More of what..." He teased her as he planted soft kisses on her neck inhaling her intoxicating scent and then he nuzzled her neck affectionately. He began to slowly slip his hands underneath her to get to the zipper at the back of her dress to unzip it.

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled at him, he eyed her curiously as she smiled mischievously "stop teasing, you know what I want" he smirked at her.

"No, I don't" he continued teasing as he kissed her neck with more passion and began to suck at the creamy skin of her neck. He just loved the way she tasted. He felt her grope at him to have his body back pressed up against hers and he knew she wanted him to kiss her again. He left a hikie on her neck as he also planted some love bites.

"Sasu— " she was about to persist him when he suddenly crushed his lips to her, he felt his wife quickly response turning it viciously hard with hunger as she re-wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down. He loved the feel of her curvy body pressed up against his own lean and well built one.

As they continued kissing sasuke's hands had unzipped her dress and then he started to slowly pull it off, she moaned when he pulled the dress as he broke the kiss. He then pulled her upward and she lifted her hands in where he successfully managed to pull off the top of the dress then slipped it all the way off to her ankles, only leaving her bra and underwear as the dress finally slipped off. He began to kiss her even more as she ran her fingers through his hair amorously.

His hands touched her skin as she lightly shivered in pleasure. He took off his vest of his suit, and then unbuttoned the shirt as she helped take it off. She sat up a bit as she unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Then he pushed her back in the bed. her eyes traveled all around his bare chest as her hands gently began to roam on it. She put her hand at the nape of his neck and then pulled him back down to kiss him. He accepted the kiss and then she felt him caress the side of her body as he took in all her curves.

To him she felt incredible. He felt her ran her fingers throughout his hair and then brake their kiss as she pulls him down downed so she can kiss his neck. He lets out a low moan as he felt her tongue lick his neck, as if tasting him. Like he tasted her.

Her legs then wrapped around his waist and he kissed her this time. He then pulled her up and then his hands began to work on her bra, he was having a bit of trouble with it and she knew it by the way the kiss turned vigorous again in hunger. But then soon he had unstrapped her bra and then he took it off her as quickly as possible. She gasped when her breast were exposed to the coldness of the air. Her tits hardened and then she could feel his gaze upon her exposed self. She wanted to cover herself but sasuke wouldn't let her, as he held her hands up firmly above her head. She watched him as he took in the view of her. She couldn't help but like the fact of him looking at her naked body.

She struggled against him to try and kiss him. But sasuke just liked the way her breast lightly bounced when she struggled. "Sasuke-kun..." she said and he let her go as he felt himself harden more. She sat up and kissed him more, they were locked in another passionate kiss as he pushed

Her back down on the bed. He once again broke the kiss as her legs stayed firmly wrapped around his waist. He leaned in and kissed her in between her breast all the way to her belly button. All she could do was moan out in pleasure as she let him. He brought his hands to the waist band of her underwear and pulled them all the way down, till they were completely off.

She gasped again as her warm cunt was exposed to the cold air. She saw him looking at her thoroughly. Sasuke saw her blush more and the way her chest heaved up and down when she breathed. Her legs re-wrapped themselves around his waist as she sat up. He then let her come and be on top of him and then she was on top. As they flipped.

He saw her breast right in front of him and he leaned upward to capture her harden tit in his mouth while his hand fondle over the other and his other hand rested at her hip. She moaned at the sudden contact and was in so much pleasure as she couldn't help but moan. she felt the hand on her hip travel to her butt cheek and gently squeeze it and then caress her butt. She threw her head back when he nipped her tit and then his mouth moved to the other.

That's when she felt his hand slip in between her legs and begin to caress her pussy. She looked down at him seductively and kissed him as she move his hand away and then kissed his neck. She then begun to move down as she went from his neck to his flat chest on to his stomach. She rested her hands on his boxers and begun to pull them all the way down. It was easy for her to remove them.

Sasuke wanted to be on top of her again as he then tried to flip them, plus the bed wasn't that big to really flip them once more so they ended up falling on the floor. Sasuke landed on the bottom and cushioned sakura's fall as she landed on top of him. The floor was cold so sasuke placed her on the fallen covers and then grabbed a couple of pillow and rested her head on them. Sakura just laid there letting him and waiting for what is to come. She was very exited at this point and sasuke was really horny at this point.. It was on!.

Sasuke came back down to her and sakura spread her legs to invite him to come to her. He kissed her and she kissed him back. He then started moving from her lips to her jaw line all the way to her neck. He moved from her neck to her collar bone and he headed back to her breast and then kept traveling down. Sasuke soon was in-between her legs and then placed a kiss on her coochie and she moaned in pleasure. She really moaned in pleasure as his tongue decided to come out and taste the deep in to her and taste all her juices. She spread her legs even more letting him have a better way at it as he caressed her leg from the side. He brought in his hand and using two of his fingers he opened her wider.

"Ahhh, sasuke-kun!" she cried out as she felt his tongue go in deeper as he kept on teasing her. It was so sensitive, and it felt so good She tasted so sweet to him and then he decided to enter his finger into her making her squirm at the sudden pleasure and clench her hands in tight grips. He looked up to see her head thrown back and her breast bouncing again and he smirked. He brought his arms around her and then pulled her closer to him as he entered more of his tongue, taking it so deep, making her scream in pleasure that she soon climaxed as her fluids came to his mouth. He licked part of her but not so completely, he really liked her to be wet. So erotic.

He came back up as he placed a kiss on her stomach and then sucked at her tits again and then finally crushing his lips on hers. She kissed him back with a lot of vigor she grasped his harden manhood in her hand and that made him squirm. "Sakura" he gasped out as she softly and gently caressed his harden manhood. She smirked.

It was her turn to have little fun before he broke it off. If you know what I mean what he is going to brake off tonight. She brought her left leg to rest at his side and then she surprised him when she flipped him and once again she was on top of her man. She smirked down at him as she slowly headed down to his manhood. She was shocked to see he was huge and he was erected already. ;-)

Sasuke moaned at the pleasure his woman was bringing him, and was shocked at her actions. She had licked her lips and widely opened her mouth to take in his harden manhood in. She took it in and then began to suck on it and pull it slowly in and out off her hot mouth.. It felt so good specially when she was able to pick up her pace. It went in and out in a pattern as her head moved at the rhythm of it. It felt so freaking good to him and her mouth was all wet it exited him even more.

He tasted good.

She loved his taste it was good and she was really enjoying herself. She never thought of herself doing such a thing but here she was. And it was good. She would suck on it and make it go out and in. Lightly bite it and play with it. He was moaning. All you could hear where the sucking noises she made. "You like that?" she asked.

"Yes" he manage to response. She smirked. She has had enough and so has sasuke. Ok it was about time he conquered this and made this his. She grinned as he lifted himself up and began to kiss her. She moaned as he flipped them around with his arms securely around her back. It was his turn to make her scream and moan in pleasure again. He broke the kiss and used both his hand to lift himself up and position both his hand at the side of her head.

Sasuke looked down at her, they were both already sweaty, but more likely still hot. She was more than ready for this and so was he. She once agin spread her legs and this time he positioned himself at her entrance. She smiled at him and he smiled back as he kissed her and then broke the kiss. He begun to push himself into her, it hurt like hell. Sakura could feel the pain as he penetrated her and it hurt sasuke as he entered her tight walls. He gripped the sides and shut his eyes and so did she.

He slowly and painfully pushed himself in. It not only hurt him, but it also hurt her and he knew it was far worst for her. He managed to push himself halfway, but it looked like she still wanted more of him into her. He soon was able to place himself all the way in and a sudden rush of blissful pleasure engulfed him. He looked down at her and she was crying as she held in the tears. She had bled, but it seemed not to matter. He looked down to her as she seemed to try to accustom him into her.

All sakura could feel a kind of pain that she hadn't felt before, it was different from a pain if a knife would penetrate you. It hurt as hell! But she knew it would, still what surprised her was that as the pain subsided it was replaced by an immense, intensifying pleasure. She opened her eyes to look up at him as her tears stopped. She smiled at him and he who was looking at her worriedly smiled back.

"Go on sasuke-kun" she said as soon as all she could feel was pleasure and liked the fact of him being in her. He nodded at her and lifted himself up and put his hands once again on the side as he pulled out and pushed himself back into her. Pain and pleasure combined shot through her as once again he pushed in and then pulled out. He then again pushed himself in, this time there was more pleasure than pain and soon all she could feel was the pleasure.

"Ahhh, faster sasuke-kun" she moaned out and sasuke smirked at her words and started to pick up his pace from slow to fast and faster as he really picked his pace up and pumped into her hard. "Ahh that feels so good!" she cried in his ear and he smirked. This was heaven. It felt so freaking good now that her walls didn't seem so tight and he just glided in and out of her. Not only that but she was so freaking wet that it exited him and go wild.

Both of them were having fun at the sensation, but knew soon they would climax. He looked down at her, her eyes were closed and an expression of pleasure was on her blushing face. She looked like a goddess to him. She was simply so beautiful.

He sucked on her breast making her scream more all in the while still fucking her. She screamed in more pleasure. He moved faster as he felt the climax coming nearer and captured her lips in a last passionate kiss. Soon, with the final push her walls tightened around his cock and made him also climax as he exploded inside of her. They both panted heavily as he lightly collapsed into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him to her too kiss him again. He kissed back as they slowly drifted to sleep.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

...Two Years Later...

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Guess what?!" he looked up to see his wife crawling into bed beside him. 

"What"

"Guess why I was so late today to come home!" she insisted.

"Because tsunade kept you in for extra work?"

"No. Try again"

"Just tell me"

"Ah! Come on sasuke"

"..."

"Fine! I'll tell you"

"Go ahead"

"So I was talking to her cause I told her I was feeling bad! And then ...ohh, sasuke-kun I had my suspisions but I had to comfirm it!"

"What"

"Ok, see remember me vomiting in the morning"

"Aa. You were sick"

"No"

"Then"

"So just to make sure I asked tsunade to take me a test"

"And"

"Well" blush.

"Well, what?"

"I'm pregnant sasuke-kun!" litlle shy giggle.

"Oh" is calm as he lets it sink in "what!"

"Yeah, your going to be a daddy!" laughs lightly.

Pass out

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun Wake up"

Ten minutes later

"Are you alright"

"Umm, yes"

"So, what do you think"

"I think you have made me the happiest man in the world"

"And you made me the most happiest woman, I love you sasuke-kun"

"I love you too, sakura"

And they kiss as then they snuggle next to each other and deep into the bed sheets. Now nine moths will have to pass before it is time for the new uchiha to be born.

...the end...

* * *

Well that's a load off my brain, now i wont be thnking of such things during the test. hope you all enjoy it. and i know im a hentai! but hey i am a growing girl and growing curious on this shit. plus sex is just a part of life, the only thing wrong about it is people do it to young. i tjink i'll wait...till im married. 

plus kim, my friend is such the wirdo that puts things like this in my brain.

well, REVIEW! don't be scared, i dont bite! maybe this will be the last time i write such a thing...**maybe**.

REVIEW


End file.
